A portable computing device, such as a tablet computer, may have an associated Bluetooth keyboard that is wirelessly paired to the computing device. In this manner, a radio of the keyboard may communicate with a radio of the computing device for purposes of communicating input from the keyboard, such as key strokes, trackpad movements, and so forth.